The Other Malfoy
by NotLostJustWandering
Summary: Cassie was the unknown sister of Draco Malfoy. She is scarred after the murder of her mother and tourcher she faces from her father. When she comes to Hogwarts she makes an unexpected friend. Can that friend save her? Bad summary great story! H/OC Hrm/R
1. Epilogue:The Tourchered

Finally  
A way to escape this hell hole they call 'Home school'. Or at least that's what my father told to the minister. Who am I? I'm the secret that my so called "father" didn't want anyone outside of the death eaters to know about. But my name is Cassandra, Cassie, or Cass, for short. I am the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa and younger sister, by one year, to Draco Malfoy. No one but the death eaters knew about me, well not until know. But just a few days ago I was a prisoner in my own house that was treated even lower than a house elf! The only Reason is because I AM A GIRL!! My father wanted two boys to give to the dark lords so The Dark lord, I gag at the name, could manipulate the fact that we were just children and turn us into the most harmful death eaters but he needed two for a reason no one knows. But because I am a girl and I could not turn my dad into the teachers' pet of the dark lord by becoming a death eater, not that I would even if I _were_ a boy, I have been tortured and hit by the imperious time so much its become a daily routine. But now things are different

Some anonymous person sent a message to the minister of magic saying someone was hidden in our house. Well one thing lead to another and they found me and were ready to send my dad to Azkaban! My father, being the cruel hearted person he is, simply took me by the waist and said in the voice of his that just crawls through your skin 'Now Minister, this young child is my daughter, Cassandra, she's been living peacefully in our house home schooled, isn't that right child?' he turned to me and gave me the coldest most pale evil stare. I stood there frozen.

'Yes sir that's right' I said very soft no one could hear it. My eyes burned with anger at that man when he put that slight smile, for the ministry, but smirk to me, on his face.

'But I do not'

'Then she shall be sent to Hogwarts as written by law'

The smirk left from my dads face and rose in mine.

When we left the ministry my dad was mad with anger.

"You git!, this is your fault! You'll be lucky if you even make it to Hogwarts alive!"

"How is this my fault, it's yours! You're the one who kept me locked up like a animal" I yelled with rage. How dare he blame me for this!

"How dare you speak like that to me? You're lucky i kept you alive for all this time!"

"Alive to do all your bidding, make food wine and amuse me by using the imperious curse on me! Ha! I rather be dead!"

"Oh if you just wanted that all along then," He rose his wand and pointed at my throat. I just smiled I would not give him the grace of my fear even though that was all I felt through my body.

"Do it" I challenged him "I Dare you"

"Father" I heard Draco plead.

"No!" cried my mum.

"Avada…" My dad yelled.

My eyes opened wide, he was really going to kill me. "

"Stupify!"

(AN- this is where the new part kicks in)

I was so shocked I just stood there and watched. I didn't hear; all though I was positive they were talking. It was like watching a silent movie. I saw my father throw back his head and do a vicious laugh. And Draco's face was raging with anger and disappointment from defeat. My father mouthed out the word 'pathetic'. He pointed his wand to me again and started walking closer and closer. But then my mother viciously tried to block him off. He pointed his wand to my mother, a green light shot out directly at her and she fell to the floor unconscious. I told my self he put a sleeping charm on her. But I knew the true answer. Suddenly a heap of torturing pain went across all of my body, so unexpected, so painful; it mixed in with all the pain I felt inside. For the first time in a long time I sank to my knees and let out a screech of pain towards the cruciatus curse.

**AN- Please Read and Review !!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Drenched in Your Tears

"Get up girl!" He barked

He grabbed me and held me so tightly I could barley move he faced me toward Draco  
still not softening his firm grip. He pointed his wand right at my head. I started  
panting.

"Let go of me you bastard" I yelled

"Don't talk to me like that or I swear you will regret it" He threatened. His eyes were glaring with anger they looked blood red.

"Don't you dare harm a hair on her head!" Draco called out. Draco tried to strike at father but _he_ just blocked it off with a wave of his wand.

"Uh-uh-uh don't step any closer or I swear she'll be dead faster than you can blink." Lucius said. "Now you're both going t listen up and do as I say and don't try to retaliate because she will die" Draco glared at him with more rage than I ever seen him have.

"You kids will not even mention to anyone what happened here you will grin and bare it and stick with the story that your mother died in her sleep or else I swear you will die. I swear I will gather all of the death eaters and torture you so much that you would think that the old stuff was easy." He firmly pushed me out his hard grasp into Draco. "Do you understand?" He said in the most evil snake like way

"Yes, sir" Draco said. I staid quite, I didn't know if it was because I was to afraid to speak or I was to angry to talk to him.

"Cassandra, I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

_Silence_

He slapped me across the face HARD.

I was sure that that was going to leave a mark

"ANSWER ME CHILD!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir" I said coldly

Words could not describe the hate I felt for him. I wanted him dead. I **needed **him dead.

Draco Point of View

(In his room)

A single tear dropped from my face. I hate that man I hate him so much. You can't stop him. Even the ministry let him slip threw.

_Idiots_

Suddenly I heard a high pitched scream. It was Cassie

"Cass"

"Cass, you ok?"

I went to her room and she was sweating, shaking, crying, and screaming on her bed _asleep_.

"Cass! Oh my god Cass wake up" I yelled shaking her.

She still remained there, shaking and screaming, eyes closed.

"Cassie!" she still beat against the pillows yelling not even waking up from her sleep

"Cassie!" still didn't work.  
The highest screech rose from I ever heard in my little sister voice.

Lucius appeared in the door way with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded. I pointed his wand toward him. I was fuming. He was torturing my LITTLE SISTER and _his daughter. __I never knew it was possible to be so cruel unless you were the dark lord himself_

"Put the wand down, Draco" he commanded

"ANSWER ME" I yelled

"I'm teaching her a lesson she would have learned sooner or later. You know she deserves this Draco. And don't talk to me like that boy or your sister and you would be going through more pain than _she _is now!" He said sternly

"How does she deserve this? How does ANYONE deserve this?" I sort of question-yelled at him.

He didn't answer he just laughed.

"Draco you used to be perfect. You used to be me but in a younger form. You are changing for the worse boy. You are getting soft and you will be knocked down. You better change or else your life will be a _living hell"_

He pushed past me and left the room.

"It already is"

This is my fault I don't do anything I just watch never try to help I watched my mothers death and I watched my sister dying in front of my eyes. She wasn't exactly dying but it was the fate that she would soon meet if my father stayed in her life

Cassie screeched out again.

"Cass be strong, no, stay strong."

Draco walked over toward her bed. And started stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"We're going to get through this, I swear."

For a second she had a calm face.

"Dra…" she began to say.

Then it her face filled with pain.  
AN- Sorry it wasn't that great but i promise it's going to get better! R+R


	3. Chapter 3 Runaway

Draco's POV

I stayed there in Cassie's room while father had gone to sleep. She seemed to calm  
down from her screaming and eased into a sleep. Her cheeks were still red, and she was breathing hard from whatever my father put her through.

I had to get her away from here. If she stays at the manor she will die. She is strong, but not that strong.

I shook her vigorously one more time. This time she woke up, her head flung up but she was way too weak from who-knows-what happened to her.

"Dra- Draco?" She said trying to gain up her strength.

"Cassie, we got to go" I said in a rush. Pacing around her room franticly putting her stuff into her suit case.

"Go where?" She said with her weak voice.

"Go away, Cassie, away" Still putting close into her bag.

"Go away where?"

"No questions now," I said in a rush. "We have to be gone before morning"

"Why is _he _kicking us out?"

"No, kind of the opposite actually, now no more questions" I looked at her she was gaining a little more strength. But not enough strength to go where we were going.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

"It depends how far?"

"Pretty far, we can't use the port key because a house elf will see us and tell him."

"I can't walk far."

"I'll carry you."

"Where are we going?"

"Right now, the bus, now no more questions we have to go."

"Dra..Drac"

I scooped her up in my arms. "Just rest, Cass, right now we have to get out of here"

She closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep, while I still carried her.

I crept out of her room leaving her suitcase.

I could still hear the house elfs working around the house.

I went down the stairs as silently as possible and snuck out of the door. I walked down a block and sat waiting.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a purple bus came.

"Where to?" The Driver asked.

I didn't really know where I truly was going.

"Uh… Paren Lane" The one true place for Cassie was there.

"Is the girl coming with you?" no I just have her sleeping in my arms to drop her off in front of the bus, I thought. Was this guy really that much of a git.

"Well, yeah"

"Get in"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I pounded on the door.

"Hello," answered this older red haired woman. "Oh my go…"

I didn't know if she was saying that about the fact that _I _was at her doorsteps or that I had a girl who looked like she was about to die.

", I know you don't really want to see me because of… well i need your help _you're _the only one I know who can help. It's my sister,Cassie" I said pushing the unconscious Cassie in front of her. " I know you didn't know I had a sister, no one knows I have a sister. But, It's my dad he abuses her he abuses both of us, he's killed my mum, and he's going to kill her if she's near him." I said not wasting any time. "I know you can't trust me but please help her. She's going to Hogwarts next year and schools starting in a couple of weeks. And she won't be trouble. But he, he meaning my father, and Voldemort will kill her. I need her away from there. Please, Please help me"

She looked at me in disbelief for a moment. She looked at me then Cassie then back at me. Then went back to her normal caring self.

"Give me the girl, dear, I'll have her treated."

I put the sleeping Cassie in her arms.

"Thank you, oh and please don't tell anyone who she really is. My father will be looking for her."

She nodded.

I started walking away. "Wait!" she called after me.

"Yes "

"Where are you going" she asked in a very concerned manner. She sort of reminded me like mum.

"I don't know. All I know is I'll be heading to Hogwarts but I have to stay far away from Cassie as possible." I walked toward her. "Oh, and can you give Cassie this note when she wakes up please."

"Yes dear, stay safe where ever you go, I'll find someone to check on you"

"Thanks, for everything"

I heard Cassie do a moan while walked her in the house. And a tear ran down my cheek. I hate when I cry, it shows weakness. But I hated leaving Cassie  
more.

The door shut and I walked away.

AN- Thanks for reading next one will be in Cassie's POV probably

Please Review.

Thnx,

Kyster


End file.
